Life Is Strange In A New Town
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Chloe and Max arrive in a new town looking to start a new life together. That is until they hear about someone who is a mystery in the town. With curiosity rising, they set out to not only start a new life together but to find out who the mystery person is.
1. A New Start

"Shit, come on!" Chloe yelled in frustration.

Chloe had been working to fix her truck the last few hours while Max was right by her side in case she needed another tool but since she didn't know much about tools, she thought it'd be best for Max to something else. Chloe knew Max meant well but she didn't want to take her frustrations out on her because some part wasn't working right.

"Hey Chloe..do you need some help?" A voice called to her.

"Fuck! No Max, I'm fine, just need a few." She replied.

Max was doing nothing but just standing around waiting for Chloe to fix her truck. They were on the side of a road in what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. After the storm had hit Arcadia Bay, they had decided to live together and begin a romantic relationship. There was no talk of Rachel Amber due to Chloe not wanting to talk about her. They had decided to just go out on the open road to just get away from everything for awhile and everyone except for each other. After another 20 minutes, Chloe got back from under her truck to start the engine. It stalled but finally, it was working.

"Fuck yes!" She said happily.

"Max, get in!" Chloe yelled to her.

Max had decided to take a few pictures and was just 10 feet away so it took a few minutes for her to get back to the truck and Chloe. As soon as she got in, the truck took off leaving nothing but a trail of dust.

"So where are we going?" Max asked.

"Who cares, as long as were together, I don't care where we go." Chloe said.

Max and Chloe had learned to grow up fast since the storm had hit Arcadia. In that time, Max learned to be less timid while Chloe learned to listen and not rush into anything without thinking of what would happen. Their appearances had also changed within a year's time. Chloe still had her tomboy punk look but it had gotten a little bit dark and while her hair had gotten longer, and still blue, she had decided to shave off the right side of her head and get a few piercings. Max's appearance changed as Chloe encouraged her to break out of her 'hipster shell' and adopt a new style. Max did just that as she adopted the punk hipster style which wasn't much of a surprise to Chloe.

* * *

Chloe drove for hours only to stop to get some gas or food. Neither of them knew what town they would end up next but it had to be better than just driving around for hours in a day. After they finished, Chloe had decided to ask one of the workers if they had known which town they would drive to if they continued to on, one of them stated that by keeping on going straight, they would end up in a town called Hythe that had grown in recent years. She thanked them before she and Max left. Another few days passed before they saw a sign that read:

 **Hythe**

 **3 miles ahead**

To say that both of them were relieved was an understatement. They finally found a new place to start their new life together. Max knew that they would need a place to live and Chloe said that she would take care of everything but for now, to keep their pasts hidden from others if asked why they ended up there in the first place. Another 20 minutes and they were struck by the vision of a small town that looked nothing like what they had pictured. Max noticed a sign that read:

 **Welcome To Hythe**

"Well, looks like we're here." Chloe said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, no kidding. It's a lot different from Arcadia Bay." Max replied.

"So first, we need to find a motel to stay at temporarily. I still have the money that I promised Frank I'd give him I took from Principal Douche. I've just been 'adding' to it." She said.

"What do you mean by adding to it?" Max asked her with a curious tone.

I found Frank's stash of cash that he's gotten from people who needed to pay him over the years. Apparently, Frank is or was the popular dealer to score from." Chloe said, feeling happy about it.

"Chloe, are you serious? When did you have the time?" She asked her.

"That, my love, is a secret." She replied in a weird romantic tone.

"Whatever you say Chloe." Max responded by shaking her head while smiling a bit.

"This would be a good time to tell you that I, Chloe Price, also took some money from Nathan Prescott." Chloe stated.

Max just looked at her amazed but knowing Chloe, she could've easily pulled it off no matter what. She remained silent until at last, they found a nice looking motel to stay at. Both of them got out and walked towards the motel. When they opened it, it was nice on the inside as well and didn't even look like a motel but a fancy hotel. When Chloe handled everything at the front desk, Max looked just in time to see that Chloe was handed a room key. As they went into the elevator, Max brought up the issue of extra clothes and other necessities to which Chloe responded by saying that they could go shopping after checking out the room.

They headed out of the room to check out the town and to see if it could potentially be their new home. In truth, they didn't exactly know what they were doing but staying in Chloe's truck was getting to be too much for them and despite stopping at few other small towns and cities, it wasn't the right place for them to be.

* * *

They got back in the truck and parked it along the sidewalk just a mile away from the motel. Getting out, they did some walking around to near by shops and it wasn't long before Chloe and Max took notice of people looking at them while whispering. Chloe would walk to stack of shirts and people who had been there, would quickly move out of her way as well as Max's way. She made her way back before they decided to just go to another place.

"What was that all about?" Max asked.

"Maybe they're not friendly to strangers." Chloe replied.

The same pattern repeated at several different places and both of them were starting to get suspicious. Finally, it was Max that spoke up when it appeared to be a teenage girl that darted towards a different direction.

"Whoa, hey, why are you running?" She asked the girl.

"D-did you need something?" The girl replied in a squeaky, timid, voice.

"We just wanna know what's going on and why the stares." Chloe spoke up.

"You're not one of them are you?" The girl asked.

"One of who?" Chloe asked.

"Oh..good, you're not." She said.

"We're not understanding." Max said to her.

Oh, sorry. You're not from here are you?" She asked, looking at them.

"No, we just got here?" Chloe replied.

"Follow me." She said, walking out.

They followed her to what looked and reminded Chloe of her hideout back in Arcadia Bay. When they entered, thy saw the girl sitting waiting for them.

"I'm sorry for earlier. Despite Hythe being a city, we're currently in a district that usually doesn't do well to new visitors at first." The girl said to them.

"So what's with the stares?" Max asked her.

"People around here might think you might be associated with Virus." She replied.

"Virus?" Whose that.

"Virus is a bit of a mystery but knows everything that goes on in Hythe and everyone." The girl explained.

After they finished talking, The girl, named Alana, told them about Hythe and Virus's associates. And while not a bad person, trusts very few people with personal details. She also explained that Virus is known to help people get out of serious problems. The nickname Virus, came from others who were gotten rid of just days after coming to Hythe.

"Wait, Virus is a girl or guy?" Chloe asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Alana shrugged and explained that no one really knows because those, who've gotten help from Virus is only contacted through associates who don't tell anyone about Virus at all.

All of them left and Alana told them goodbye. As it turned out, Alana was just 2 years younger than both of them and had lived in Hythe since she was born. She also told them that Virus might be older than most teenagers or around the same age but no one really knew the family history. Chloe and Max went back to the truck, started it up, and went to the motel. Both of them couldn't hide their curiosity of 'Virus' so they wanted to find out more and that's what they were going to do.

* * *

 **Notes: *The story is mostly talking and then some paragraphs here and there.***


	2. Search For Clues

Night time soon dawned over the town and Hythe looked completely different. It now looked a small futuristic city with the bright lights flashing that illuminated the sidewalks and streets. Chloe and Max decided to check out a club that was just down the street. Chloe had to admit, she liked that Max learned to loosen up since they had been together and she was happy that Max would go in with her. They waited in line but in the mean time, checking out the atmosphere and little by little, they made their way up to the front line. The sound of a deep male voice spoke to them and it got them out of looking at the scenery.

"ID's." He said to them.

"Oh..yea, no problem, here." Chloe said.

She handed the bouncer her ID as Max did the same. After looking at it for a moment, he let them in.

They walked into the club that was at near max capacity that Max had heard the bouncers tell the others waiting that only 5 more people were allowed in. With sighs fading against the music, Chloe took Max's hand as she was able to guide them through the crowd. Max was always amazed that Chloe could easily guide them in and out of places with ease and when they found a spot, they started moving to the music.

As they danced, they noticed Alana stepping into the club and going not towards the crowd, but to the side and soon disappeared. Chloe couldn't contain her curiosity and followed her. Max took notice and did the same. Continuing to follow Alana, they saw her stopping at a door and knock before being allowed to enter. Making sure, no one could see them, they hid in a near by room; waiting till they heard people leave. After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of voices came echoing through the hallway. Seeing who was talking, Chloe saw three men walking along with Alana.

"Holy shit." Chloe whispered.

"What is it?" Max asked her.

"I saw Alana with three men." She responded.

"Do you think she's up to something?"Max asked, watching.

"There's only one way to find out." Chloe said back.

Making sure the coat was clear, they opened the door to make their way to the door Alana and the group of men exited from. Being careful to be quiet, they looked around to make sure no one was in the room. Both of them started to look around.

"I wonder what they're hiding." Max said.

"Something huge, I bet." Chloe said to her.

They were too busy looking around that they didn't notice a side door open and someone watching them.

* * *

Papers were rustling and being shuffled around. Chloe saw that they had information about people who needed help. She looked through each one of them while Max was looking through a file cabnet. Max ended up pulling several files out unbeknownst that the person watching them, watched them with a somewhat amused look. Chloe sat down to look through each paper and saw a picture of few people who once lived in Arcadia Bay.

"Chloe what exactly are we looking for?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

"Anything on the is Virus person. Cool nickname too." Chloe replied.

"What if we can't find anything?" Max said.

"Well..then we look somewhere else." Chloe said, looking through papers.

"I don't think we're going to be able to find anything." Max said.

Chloe didn't reply back but continued to shuffle through each stack of papers; careful not to disorganize them to leave anything unchanged. Meanwhile, Max was careful as well when she placed the papers back that belonged in each file. It seemed like they would be there all night but that was until they heard footsteps coming. Chloe and Max hurried to put everything back before finding a safe place to hide so they wouldn't be seen. A shadow figure stopped in front of the door and the sound of two voices could be heard as well. They both felt sweat drip down from their heads.

"Hey, I thought Virus told you to make sure the door remained locked." A male voice asked.

"I did, Virus must be in there with Alana or Jack." Another male voice said.

"Should we go in?" The male voice asked the other.

"Hell no! Are you crazy?! Don't you remember last time we interrupted Virus without notification?!" He asked.

After a minute or two, both men walked away without turning the door knob. Both girls wondered if Virus was really that intimidating but they knew they couldn't think about that when they needed to leave immediately and go back to the dance floor. Chloe was first to open the door just a little and peered to look around to see if anyone was there. She gave Max a hand signal to follow her and soon after, they left the room just as they found it.

As soon as they got back, they relaxed some but wanted to leave to feel even more relaxed. Once they got into the truck, they took off leaving no trail behind but the sound of the truck fading in the distance. When they got back to the motel and room, both remained quiet as both agreed to go to bed. Looking at the clock, Max noticed that it was 11:30 pm but to her it must've felt like she was in that room for hours looking at papers.

* * *

The figure who watched them walked from the side room to look out of the window. The bright lights reflected off giving the figure's eyes a somewhat ominous glow to them. Looking around the room, Virus noticed that the two that were in the office did a somewhat decent job of cleaning up but not good enough because they didn't notice the side door that was often used so no one could be seen walking in.

Alana came from the door and looked at Virus. She had a look of guilt on her face and knew that Virus would find out that she was the one that told Chloe and Max about Hythe and Virus. Alana sat down in a chair and waited for the figure to speak. The lights that were once reflecting off of the eyes were now looking straight into Alana's who gulped in fear of what the conversation would be like.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anything." Alana spoke; breaking the eerie silence.

"Quite interesting." The figure said, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"I-I'm confused." Alana said.

"They seem to want to find out about me, just like all the rest that came here." Virus said.

"Well..you are the main person to go to.." Alana trailed off.

"I think I'll give them a proper greeting soon. For now, you may go." Virus said.

"They told me their names and where-" The younger girl was cut off.

"I know who they are and where they're from. It's quite obvious what they're doing here seeing as they're from Arcadia Bay." Virus stated.

"What are they doing here?" Alana asked, curious.

"They want to start a new life to escape what happened to Arcadia Bay." Virus said.

"How do you know?" The younger girl asked.

"You're forgetting that we did the same when we lived in Arcadia Bay after the storm hit." Virus said to her.

"Oh yea, but what are you gonna do?" Alana asked her.

"For now, nothing. I'm curios to see what they're going to do." Virus finished.

Alana left leaving Virus alone. She was lucky she didn't get yelled at but she was curious as to see if Virus was right. Of course it would be true because Virus was never wrong and if that was the case which was rare, it wouldn't take long to find the information.

 _For now, I think I should just remain friends with them. It could help when meeting Virus and that's scary enough the first time._

Walking out of the club that was one of many where Virus would be, she went home not knowing what tomorrow would be but it would be an interesting day.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **NOTES: This story doesn't have a specific location if you're wondering. It's just a small town that has different things to do and looks like a small city at night (if that makes sense). And yes, I know there's a town called Hythe in the United Kingdom.**

 **\- Also, Chloe and Max are in their early 20's except for my OC's.**


	3. The More It Deepens

The next day came as both Chloe and Max groaned when the sun had entered their room. Rubbing her head, Max was the first to get up and change out of one of the spare pajama shirts. She went into the bathroom and took a much needed shower. Chloe meanwhile, did what she usually did and began to smoke some weed while waiting for Max to come out. After some time, Max came out with her now long brunette hair dripping. Chloe could tell that Max had brushed it in the shower by how smooth it looked but she mostly looked at Max only in a towel. Chloe looked on with interest as Max was busy looking through her clothes to notice that Chloe, who was now awake, was approaching her. Chloe wrapped her arms around her and locked Max in a kiss who was surprised. Her eyes widened at what was happening and when she figured it out, she kissed Chloe back.

"I guess you're fully awake now?" Max said in what sounded more like a statement.

"Couldn't be better." She replied, smiling.

"So what are we going to do today after yesterday?" Max asked her, brushing out her hair.

"We talk to Alana." Chloe said to her, heading to the shower.

After taking a shower and finishing getting ready, Chloe and Max headed out to find Alana. Since they had seen her last night, they figured that Alana was the best source for answers. It took awhile longer than they thought but when they finally found her, they saw that she was talking to two men they assumed was with Alana last night. After the conversation was over, Max and Chloe approached her.

"Hey Alana, what's up?" Chloe asked, casually.

"Ohh..hey Chloe, Max. I was just talking to friends." She replied.

"That's cool. Hey we saw you at the same club we were at last night." Chloe said.

"Oh, yea. My friends wanted me to meet them there." She said.

"Can we ask you something?" Max asked.

"Sure." Alana said to her.

"Is there anything that we should know about Virus besides what you told us?" Max asked, not taking her eyes off of Alana.

"No... I told you everything." She said in a hesitant tone.

"Speaking of which, you told use that you lived here all your life, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yea..What about it?" Alana asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's just weird to us that you've lived here all your life yet you don't know much about Virus." She finished.

"What exactly are you both accusing me of?" Alana asked.

"Nothing..Just that we feel we weren't getting the whole story." Max said.

"I told you everything that the rest of the town knows..Listen, I got to go now, I got stuff to do." Alana said to them.

* * *

Chloe and Max watched as Alana turned the corner. Both knew she was hiding something but they didn't want to fully confront Alana about it till they had solid proof. Alana got her cellphone out and as soon as no one was around or in ear shot, she contacted Virus. It was a risky move calling during the day and not even mentioning that she might be calling but this was important. When she dialed the number, it rang before she heard the voice of Virus on the other end.

"I know I'm not supposed to call but this is important. The two girls. Chloe and Max are still asking about you. What do you want me to tell them or do? I already told them that I told them everything but they're not buying it. I was never as good a liar as you are. Okay, I understand." Alana said.

Few moments later and she hung up. Still making sure no one was around, she got into a car and drove it to a small neighborhood just a couple miles away. It wasn't long before Chloe and Max followed her but they were careful not to be noticed. Every time Alana stopped, so did Chloe but she knew she had to be extra careful so she decided it was best to stay as far back as she could with losing Alana's trail. When they saw Alana stop and walk into a house that was at the end of the street, they parked to where Chloe's truck couldn't be seen and waited until they could go in.

"What do you think she's doing?" Max asked.

"Hiding shit she doesn't want anyone else to see or certain people to see." Chloe responded in a low tone.

"The only problem is, is how do we get over to that house without being seen?" Max asked her, eyeing the house.

"Well, the way I see it is, we either wait or we make our move now while Alana's busy." Chloe said.

The two decided on the latter and quickly but quietly moved their way towards the house that Alana was in. Carefully, they had made their way to the side of the house and thankfully, unseen. Chloe proceeded to move to the other side of the window they were next to as she lightly maneuvered her feet to not make any noise. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as she and Max both looked inside and saw that they were looking into an empty bedroom but that didn't persuade them to just make their way in without first knowing where Alana was in the house. Both of them waited until they had heard what sounded like footsteps walking towards the bedroom they were looking into.

Both of them moved their heads away from the window but enough to see that the person, was Alana who had a stack of papers with her that she placed on what was a dusty dresser.

"Come on Alana, think damn it! You begged Virus for this chance and expects you not to go back with only half of the papers. Where are they!" Alana said aloud.

After another 10 minutes, Alana had finally found what she was looking for in an old shoe box.

"Finally! Virus is going to be happy about this." Alana said.

She had made sure to get all the papers and leave nothing important behind. After another minute, Max made her way towards Chloe just in time to see that Alana had driven away and turning onto another rode opposite of where she came. They made their way into the the house and walked into the exact room where they had seen Alana just moments before.

"How are we gonna find out what she's hiding in this dump?" Chloe asked.

"Simple, we get dirty." Max said, looking back at Chloe.

* * *

Alana made her way back to where Virus was. She doubled checked to make sure she had everything before presenting them. As she walked in after getting out of her car, she was greeted by the three men who she was with the night before. Even though all three of them looked like they weren't afraid of anyone, that wasn't true when it came to Virus. She grunted when she saw the three only known to her as 'Shadow Spies' because they only appeared at night which is why no one would recognize them during the day if they had gone out during the day.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the runt Alana." One of them said to her.

"Did you actually do something right for once?" The second one said.

"Maybe she won't disappoint Virus again." The third snickered, nearly tripping Alana.

"Why don't you three get lost? Unlike you guys, I actually do stuff for Virus." She responded back.

"Tough girl aren't we know?" One said to them.

Alana said nothing but glared before walking in to talk to Virus. Alana hated those three. They only treated her like shit because she was the youngest out of all of them. She hoped that Virus would get rid of them every day. She stopped when she saw she had reached Virus's room that she used as an office.

She only had to knock once for Virus to order her to come in. Alana did and placed the papers Virus had asked her for on the desk.

"So you did manage to find them, I'm impressed." Virus said, looking them over.

"Took me awhile but I did it." Alana said in a proud tone.

"I see.." Virus trailed off.

"Why did you need these papers? She questioned.

"I just merely wanted to see if our new guests would follow you like I thought they would. The papers are nothing special nor important. You played your part well." Virus said to her.

Virus looked at the papers on the desk. The papers were nothing but old letters that had been kept for more than 5 years in the house Alana just had come back from. It was all just a game to see how far Chloe and Max would go to find out who Virus is.


	4. End Of An Enigma

Chloe and Max were still in the house looking for any clues as to why Alana had come into the house in the first place but they couldn't find not one clue. It was like all information about anyone who had lived in the house had simply been non existent. Max looked underneath the bed while Chloe searched the closet but neither of them found nothing. Chloe sighed as she stretched out her back before sitting on a near by chair. Max soon did the same as she looked around the mess they had each made. Chloe took out a cigarette and started to smoke it as she felt the need to relax.

"So what now, Super Max?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we could waste our time looking around this house or we could go back to town and talk to Alana." She replied.

"I vote for the latter." Chloe said, standing up and walking out of the door.

"Wait, we need a plan first. We can't just ask Alana what she was looking for." Max said to her as she followed.

"Relax, I got that figured out."Chloe said with a smile.

Max didn't trust that devious smile but she sighed and smiled back. She was used to Chloe's plans and most of the time, they worked with few minor incidents. They walked out as they made their way carefully back and also careful that they didn't trip or fall through any possible loose floorboards. When they got outside, they felt like they could breathe again from the dust inside. Chloe started up the car and they headed for town. When they stopped to get something to eat, they decided to talk about their plan but something stopped them as they saw Alana with someone in all black coming in and choosing a seat just a from away from them. Fortunately for them, they weren't seen when they hid their faces while they tried to listen carefully while they ate.

"So princess, you think you can handle this or are you gonna fuck up?" The man asked.

"I don't fuck up like you." She stated.

"Yea? Only because Virus goes easy on you." The man said back.

"Virus doesn't go easy on me. While you and your dumbass brothers fuck up, I actually get what's needed." Alana said.

"Oh please, don't give me that shit, we all know you get special treatment from Virus." The man said to her.

"Special treatment? What kind of special treatment?" She questioned.

"The kind that you lay on your back or raise your ass."He said.

At that moment, Alana raised up and punched the man in the mouth before leaving. She didn't bother with anything else as the man looked at her while holding his mouth that was bleeding. Chloe and Max were shocked but they decided to follow Alana but made sure to be discreet about it as they pretended to just hang around and look at different places. That was when they made sure to walk into Alana as Chloe parked the truck near a clothing store.

* * *

"Now all we have to do is act casual." Max said.

"Gotcha" Chloe said.

They got out of the truck and started walking along the sidewalk. As they rounded the corner, they saw Alana turning the corner on the sidewalk across from them. When they decided to jog over there, both realized that it was a dead end. Wondering where Alana had gone, they searched for secret alley way but knew that only happened in the movies. Heading back, they heard a voice call after them, turning around, they saw Alana.

"Looking for me?" She asked.

"U-uh, yea, we just wondered if you were alright because we saw you and you looked pissed off." Chloe said, saving them.

"Is that really why you're hear or perhaps you were already at the diner and overheard my conversation." She said.

"Well, we were there but we swear we never saw you." Max said.

"You guys are bad at lying. If you wanted to know, then all you had to do was ask. Meet me here at 1 am and I'll personally see to it that you get all your answers." She said.

As Alana walked passed them, both Chloe and Max thought that it might have been a trap but because they had gone this far, they didn't want to turn back. After Alana had disappeared, they too left and proceeded to go back to the hotel. When they got there, they felt the air being sucked back into them. Max sat on the near by chair while Chloe sat on the bed and felt the need to smoke. Neither one said a word but no words were needed for what they knew was about to happen, Alana was going to introduce them to Virus, the one person both have been wanting to meet.

"Are we just going to wait in our room till 1 am?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think we have nothing to be afraid of but on the other hand, we don't even know what kind of information they have on us." Chloe said back.

"Yea, I mean this could all be a game." Max said to her.

"A game? Okay Max, you lost me." Chloe told her.

"How can we be sure that Alana didn't want us to follow her and how can we even be sure if Virus won't kill us?" Max questioned.

"We don't but there's only one way to find out." Chloe replied.

"I don't think we should go. I think we should just tell Alana we're not interested." Max said.

"Come on Super Max, we've got each other and the worse case scenario, we quickly find an exit and get the fuck out of there." Chloe reassured.

Max looked at her giving a wryly smile. Chloe smiled back and noticed it was only 4 pm. They had 9 hours to kill but most of it was spent either sleeping or staying awake and talking. When they had finally gone to sleep, their bodies started to relax more and more; letting their bodies fall deeper and deeper into the bed. When it was 12:55 am, Chloe had woken up Max who sat up but was nervous.

* * *

"It's almost time." Alana said.

"You know what to do, now go." A voice said from behind a chair.

Alana said nothing but left quickly. Knowing the motel Chloe and Max were at and the room number, it didn't take too long for her to get to it and go up to the room. She knocked on the door and had unknowingly caused Chloe and Max to get startled a bit. Chloe was the one that opened the door to see Alana wearing casual clothing and had her hair up in a ponytail revealing her ear piercings.

"Are you both ready?" She asked in a casual tone.

"Y-yea." Both of them said.

"Follow me." She said, turning away.

Chloe and Max followed and the town that was lively and bright in the day time seemed to be more eerie at night away from any lights except for the occasional street light. It took about 30 minutes before Alana had stopped at an abandoned but clean looking building that seemed to be located in the town but also away from it at the same time - it had been hard to tell so late in the morning that neither Chloe or Max thought any different about the location.

All three of them entered the building and surprisingly to Chloe and Max, it was also clean on the inside like it was a recent remodeled building.

"Wow, never expected an abandoned building to be so clean." Chloe said casually.

"Virus likes it that way." Alana replied.

Max meanwhile couldn't help but not gaze towards the walls and floor as it had a Gothic atmosphere to the whole place that creeped her out. Chloe and Alana paid no attention but Max kept close as she walked more closely to Chloe. When all three reached a back room towards the end, Alana opened it and the room they all entered in was even more creepy to Max and it started to creep out Chloe a bit who didn't show any signs of it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Chloe and Max. I've been expecting you two." A voice said.

"You're Virus right?" Chloe asked.

"Aren't you eager to know?" The voice replied almost in an taunting tone.

"Why do you want to see us?" Max asked.

"Why? Shouldn't I be the one asking you why you're interested in me?" The voice replied in the same tone.

"Let's see, a girl says we're associates of yours so you know..curiosity.." Chloe trailed off in a somewhat taunting tone of her own.

A laugh filled the room as the chair spun around to see a shadow like figure outline by the light behind the window. Chloe or Max couldn't make out if they were looking at a girl or a boy but they couldn't even tell by the voice as it was feminine sounding but also a masculine at the same time in the way the figure was speaking to them.

"Alana get them some chairs." Virus said.

Alana had gotten some chairs from one end of the room and both girls had sat down. The figure's piercing amber eyes seemed to glow in the midst of the the other lights reflecting off the window but it wasn't until the figure stood up did they realize that Virus had an androgynous like appearance. She brushed back a few strands of her hair and laughed a bit.

"What's the matter cat got your tongues?" She asked amused.

"How did you know our names?" Max asked.

"It's very easy. I heard about the the two of you after both of you left Arcadia Bay. You're not the first to have a power that caused the destruction of a town." Virus replied.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Chloe asked.

"You two aren't the first to leave a town because of a power that forced you to make sacrifices." Virus stated.

It was months after that Chloe and Max decided to live in Hythe and while Virus remained a mystery to many people, Max and Chloe were comforted by the fact that they no longer had to hide why they came to Hythe or that Max wasn't alone in having a power.


End file.
